A Weekend With Lois
by They Named Me After The BadGuy
Summary: I feel like we missed something in season 4 actually a lot of things. Summary: Lois, Clark, one weekend and no Kents. T for saftey.
1. It'll be fun

I own nothing! But it would be fun if I did.

* * *

"Hello Shelby good boy!" Lois squatted down by the door and started to pet the Kent's dog. She was allergic to dogs, but she didn't really mind Shelby. "Where's Clark, I've got something for us to do tonight. Clark?"

"Lois, is that you?" Clark came down the stairs in his usual plaid get up. "I thought you were working tonight at the Talon."

"I was, but then word got to me that there was going to be a party at the lake tonight, so I got Lana to cover my shift. So get dressed."

"You want to go to a high school party?" Clark said. _I guess she's gotten desperate since getting kicked out of Met U._

"I'm not sure if you've ever been to a high school party so I'm gonna break this down for you. Beer at party. Lois want beer. I mean I could use some whiskey or rum, but who would I be if I passed on any kind of alcohol? It's the perfect way to spend a Friday night." Lois smiled waiting for Clark to grab his keys. But he didn't move.

"Lois I know how those parties are, and I remember last time my parent's found out I'd thrown one. They are just bad news Lois. I'm sure we can find something else to do. Besides I don't drink." Clark said hoping to sway Lois.

"Nice try ,Smallville, but I'm going to that party. Don't be such a stiff , I know you don't starch your lovely farm wear, so there is no reason to be so uptight. And besides you don't even have to drink. You can be the designated driver." Lois offered.

"Lois-"

"Great, I'll go change. And you should too, I can't show up there with you driving me around clad in farmers wear." Lois grimaced.

"I am a farmer Lois."

"You're a farmers son. You aren't a farmer quite yet. But I can see it now, some poor helpless girl that somehow gets hooked on your mild mannered charm with no clue what she's getting herself into. I can already see all the corn and all the kids. You'll be a full fledged farmer one day, Clark." Lois found herself smiling at the thought and then reverted back to her usual ways. She gave Clark a punch on the shoulder as she walked past him up the stairs to his room, the one she had taken over for the duration of her stay on the Kent Farm. "Let's not jump the gun though."

Clark watched her climb the stairs._ This is going to be an interesting night._

Lois looked into Clarks mirror and decided she could do without all of the makeup, they were only high school boys anyway, and even if they were her age she wasn't going to be interested in getting lucky tonight.

* * *

Lois opened up Clark's closet. Most of it was filled with her clothes and shoes, Clark's clothes

had been pushed to the sides, all he had were jeans and a plethora of plaid button ups with a suit hidden in the very back. Lois ran her hand along it.

_Who knew, Clark the Farm Boy, I bet he cleans up nicely._

Lois skimmed her selection of clothes. _Skirts, ha, that's funny. No. Shorts, too cold. No. Jeans it is then. Where is that shirt? _Lois found her simple white tank top and reached for her boots. _When in Rome._ She pulled on her best jacket. She walked to the bathroom and let her down, pulled part of it over each shoulder and left a little hanging still down her back. "Come on Lo, why are you acting like there is someone you need to impress?"

There were three quick raps on the bathroom door "Lois?" She jumped a little but quickly opened the door.

"Cool it, Smallville. I'm ready. Let's go." Lois said brushing past Clark.

"Lois I am going to tell you now, there are some guys around here, that aren't exactly the best people. I want you to be carefu-"

"Don't worry about me , tonight the only guys I'm interested in are Jim, Jack, and Jose. Lets go. It will be fun."

_Okay, maybe a little Clark too. No! What are you thinking Lois? You are not interested in Clark._

Then Lois noticed that Clark had found the time to change from his usual plaid long sleeves into a nice clingy blue t-shirt. _He's got a great body. No, Lo, you haven't even had anything to drink yet and you are already talking crazy._

"Whatever you say Lois. I'm going to be close by looking out for you."

"That's nice Clark, but I can look out for myself. I grew up around all boys on military bases." Lois smirked. _Clark the Farm Boy is my chauffeur tonight. This night could turn into a lot of fun. Lois knew she could find a way to get to Clark, god or bad, she could get to him. And she would before the night was over._


	2. You're Drunk

Still have no rights to this I am just a fan.

So Lois and Clark show up at the party and Lois is Lois as usual.

* * *

Lois and Clark arrived at the lake party and Lois jumped out of the Truck and encouraged Clark to have fun.

"Come on Clarkie, lets loosen up a little we don't have to be back until late. Aren't your parents visiting the city for their anniversary?" She asked dismissing the possibility they could get busted.

"Yeah, they go every year to Metropolis, they won't be back all weekend. We are clear, but I still think we need to be careful about this." Clark said following Lois through the darkness as they tried their best not to run into the people around them.

Lois whipped around and fell into Clark's chest. She hadn't expected him to be so close. "Whoa there Smallville, I need a little more than a breaths space between us. And to get back to what I was originally going to say: Lois Lane is always careful."

_Right, always careful._ Clark was thinking to himself. _She should come with a caution sign. Or a bubble. Defiantly a bubble._

Lois continued on her way and found the open tailgate with the loudest guys at the party. _Of course, Lois is a dick magnet._

"How's it going boys?" Lois said with her hands on her hips and Clark standing right behind her.

"Well hello beautiful." One of the guys replied eyeing Lois hungrily.

"Lois, we should probably try and find entertainment somewhere else." Clark put his hand on Lois' shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"What are you ,Clark, my shadow. Don't be so clingy. Have a little fun. But stay sober, I'm gonna need a ride home." Lois pushed Clark off a little ways. "So, You boys have any beer?"

"We've got beer, whisky, tequila, anything your pretty little hear desires." The same guy from a moment before. He had put his hand out and touched her hair.

"Take it easy there Casanova, I'm just interested in the drink. Pour me something or hand me a bear. I came for the buzz." Lois said pushing the losers hand away.

Someone Handed Lois an ice cold beer. Before she knew it she had downed 4 and several shots of whatever had been handed her.

* * *

Clark sat brooding thinking about what had been happening. Lana, Lex, Jason, Lionel, Football, Lucy, and Lois. _Lois_. He thought about each one in turn. And Lois was the cause of his most passionate thoughts. _She has to be the most annoying person I know. She complains about everything. She stole my room. She teases me about everything. She makes me behind on my chores because I can't use my powers when I need to. She uses all the hot water and blasts White Snake while she's doing it. She is so annoying! And cute._ Clark couldn't believe he'd actually thought that. It was a mistake he assured himself. Then something caught his attention. With his super hearing Clark could hear Lois arguing hotly with a guy.

"Listen up Buddy, I may be a girl, but I will kick your ass without thinking twice about it." Lois had her usual confidence about her, but she was stuttering." Drunk or not. I'm an army brat. My dad is a general and if you so much as touch one hair on my head he will have the whole army on your ass." Then Clark heard a shuffling sound and he quietly used his super speed to get close enough and then he burst out and grabbed Lois by the arm. "Clark."

"Lois we need to go home. Now." Clark said looking into her drunken eyes.

"I don't think she's ready to leave, Kent. She lives with you, you can get her anytime you want, but the rest of us don't get many chances like this. Share some Kent." The guy harassing Lois said.

Clark hit him, but only with enough strength to make him disoriented so he and Lois could make it away. Lois was so drunk that she could barely walk 3 feet with out falling almost completely over. She leaned on Clark and he led her down the path back to his truck.

"Lo, you know there is this little thing called moderation, you might want to try it sometime." Clark was trying to keep Lois from noticing that he had his hand all over her.

"Ha, Smallville, you're so funny. Moderation. I'm Lois Lane! I don't do moderation." Lois was grasping at Clarks collar for support.

It took 5 minutes but Lois and Clark finally reached the truck. Lois tried lifting herself into the truck but kept slipping. _At least she's not wearing heels or a dress or something. There has got to be a bright side to this._

"_Here let me help you." Clark put his hands on Lois' waist and lifted her into the seat where he also buckled her in and arranged her into a half decent sitting position. He walked around to the other side and started the truck._

"_Hey Smallville, you know you're pretty strong. You just lifted me in here like whoop." She laughed loudly. "How'd you do that? Lifting all that hay?" Lois was pulling at her jacket when she realized that she didn't have it on. "Aw I lost my favorite jacket." _

"_No you didn't Lois, I picked it up before we headed back to the truck. It's right here." He lifted it to show her._

"_Okey dokey. That's a funny word. It's so hot!" Lois was reaching to pull off her shirt._

"_Lois, what are you doing? Don't do that we are almost home." Clark reached over to pull Lois' shirt down._

"_Look at mild mannered Clark Kent, playing hero for little old me."_

_Clark pulled up into the driveway of the Kent farm. "Okay Lois, we're home. " Lois fiddled with her seat belt for a minute before Clark reached around and unbuckled it for her. Lois opened the door and almost fell out. Clark used his lightning reflexes to grab her before she fell. "Take it easy Lois. You aren't exactly at your best right now."_

"_What are you talking about Smallville, I'm perfect!" By this time Clark had already closed Lois' door and was pulling her out of his side of the truck. She stumbled as she slid out of the door and onto the ground. "Ha, lost my balance. Be a gentleman and help me up."_

"_You probably won't remember anything in the morning will you?" Clark asked._

"_Only if I'm drunk. Am I drunk?"_

"_Yeah Lois, you're very drunk." Clark picked Lois up and super sped into the house._


	3. You won't remember in the morning

No rights still

Clark is now Babysitting Lios, but it can be a little fun can't it?

* * *

"Lois, please come here, you do not need coffee, lets get you some water."

"But I want Coffee. I need Coffee. Coffee is my golden ticket back to Soberland." Lois argued in her usual fashion.

"Or maybe it's my ticket to a full night of Lois sitting. Come on Lois, drink this." Clark held out a glass of water.

"I don't want it." Lois pushed the glass away. "I'm going to take a shower."

"That would probably be a good idea. You smell like alcohol." Clark said.

"Whatever you say, Smallville, I'm off." Lois was already stumbling out of the kitchen and up the stairs. _How does she move so fast when she's so drunk?_ Clark followed Lois up the stairs and found a trail of her clothing. A shirt, one boot and then the other, her belt, and socks, at the top of the stairs were her jeans. _I guess she forgot I was here. _Clark reached the bathroom door just as it closed. _She's bound to drown in there. _

"Lois, hey be careful in there."

"It's a shower Clark, I'm not behind the wheel of a car I'm behind a shower curtain." Lois shouted.

Clark waited outside of the bathroom for an hour, listening to Lois sing White Snake songs at the top of her lungs. At first he was agitated, but after the first 3 songs he became amused. Clark didn't know when exactly he fell asleep, but when he woke up he didn't hear Lois singing but he could hear the water running. "Lois." He waited and hear no reply. "Lois!" he opened the door and found her sitting on the floor of the shower covered in a wet towel. "Lois, why didn't you answer me?"

Lois looked around sullen. "I forgot my Pajamas." Clark tried his best not to laugh. Lois hung her head.

"Okay where are they?"

"Dirty." She said sinking again lower.

"Okay well I'll try to find something for you."

"Wait! I know." Lois stood up almost dropping her towel and nearly falling. She picked up her towel and held it to still cover her body. She continued to stumble off towards the door, where she grabbed one of Clark's extra-large, red and blue plaid shirts. She dropped her towel and Clark spun around doing his best not to think about the fact that Lois stood naked behind him. She laughed and then tapped Clark on the shoulder. He turned around and saw that she was dressed again. Or at least covered half way.

"You know Lois, I think you've been wearing my clothes more than I have lately." He said with annoyance. He remembered the day they went to Chloe's safe house and were found in the middle of an awkward situation involving a nearly naked Clark and a barely clothed Lois.

"I'm tired, Clark. I'm ready to go to bed." Lois stumbled again, and this time Clark picked her up and carried her to his room.

"Go to sleep Lois. You've had a long night." Lois lay on the bed and made a face as she wrestled the covers to find a comfortable place between the sheets.

"Clark."

"What is it Lois?"

"Thank you."

"No problem you won't remember it in the morning."

"Can you stay in here until I fall asleep."

"Yeah Lois. Hey you know I'm surprised you haven't thrown up ye-" Clark spoke too soon.

Lois vomited all over Clark's pillows and comforter. Clark rushed to the bed to pick Lois up. "Lois you have to sit up. Don't lay down." _She won't remember right? Clark thought. He super sped to the bathroom to get a trash can for Lois to regurgitate into. Clark was back to Lois' side before even a fraction of a second had passed. "Lois, Lois, here, this is for you." Clark pulled back her hair._

"_I guess you really know how to charm a girl don't you Smallville?" Lois said staring into Clark's stunning blue eyes, and then threw up some more._

"_Well, you need to be taken care of. Come on I have to take you down stairs so I can change the sheets. Come on, I'll carry you down and set you on the couch until I've gotten this taken care of." Clark picked Lois up once again and slowly made his way down stairs so that he didn't make her any more sick than she already was. Lois clung to Clark as closely as she could, burring her face in his chest. She was set down on the couch, she was already finished vomiting as far as Clark could tell. "Just lay here, I'll change the sheets and take you back upstairs. I promise it will only take a couple of minutes." _

_Actually it took less than a minute. Once Clark reached the top of the stairs he made sure Lois wasn't looking and super sped to his room, where he removed the sheets, ran them to the laundry room, found extra linens and had his bed completely made up again. All in under 10 seconds. _

"_Lois, I'm back." He was glad she had no sense of time right now. "Here lets get you back upstairs." Clark picked her up with ease, carried her to the top of the stairs and to his room, and laid her back down on his bed._

"_Stay here until I fall asleep Clark. I might need you again."_

"_I'll be here Lois, whenever you need me." Lois still had her arms around Clark's neck and her head buried in his chest once again. He unhooked her arms from around him and she laid softly down against the pillow. He picked up Lois' feet and covered her with the sheets again. She had her eyes closed but she smiled slightly. Clark picked up her head and set it gently down on the pillow laying her wet hair out on either of her shoulders._

"_Goodnight, Lois." Clark stepped back and sat by the door where he fell asleep until morning._


	4. That's What You Said Last Night

No rights blah blah blah

So it's the morning after. but not that kind.

* * *

"Clark! Clark wake up." Lois sat up in the bed.

"What is it?" Clark rubbed his eyes to wake himself.

"What happened last night? Don't spare me, did we do anything?"

Clark laughed. "No, you were drunk, all I did was carry you up and down the stairs after you puked all over my bed."

"That drunk huh? Well, I'm sure I've still got you beat with the most embarrassing moments. Unless you…"

"No, Lois. Well, kind of, but you were drunk, and your pajamas were dirty. You had just gotten out of the shower."

"And you had amnesia and were struck by lightning."

"Okay lets drop this now."

"I understand Smallville, why not quit while you're behind? It's not like you didn't enjoy it anyway."

"You now your extreme confidence can be easily confused with narcissism."

"That's rich coming from you, Mr. Ego-Overload."

"Lois, can we please not do this right now. I just woke up. You woke me up, and you kept me up all night."

"Nobody asked you to be my babysitter Clark, you took on that responsibility all by yourself. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"Obviously. I honestly don't know how anyone will ever be able to handle you."

"Which is exactly why you never will. Get out now Smallville, no more peep shows for you." Lois pushed .

"I hope you realize this is my room."

"Well I am a guest, and I know your mother taught you how to treat a guest." Lois slammed the door.

"Yeah, but none of us ever expected Lois Lane to be one of those guests." Clark said to the door. He walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He had never been one to lock the door so he left it and decided to take a shower. After he undressed and turn on the hot water he did his best to scrub off the scent of a drunken Lois. _She is stuck up and annoying, She thinks she's better than everyone else. I can't stand her._

Lois burst through the bathroom door. _Speak of the Devil._

"Hey, Smallville, what are we going to do today? I mean how are we gonna top last night?"

"I don't know how much fun you had last night, but it won't be hard to top for me."

"See this is progress, you aren't urging me out of the bathroom this time." Lois said turning half way around to talk to Clark through the shower curtain.

"Oh it's not welcome now anymore than it was last time around. I've just learned that you can't move Lois the Bull."

"Hey, I'm not a bull! And I wouldn't be so mouthy if I were you, or haven't you noticed you are once again at my mercy?"

"Funny how you repay someone after a full night of babysitting."

Lois smiled and turned around and whipped the shower curtain open. "How's that for repayment?" Then Lois strutted out of the bathroom.

"LOIS!" Clark heard a chuckle coming from the stairs. Clark closed and locked the door this time and quickly dressed. He went downstairs to find Lois with a cup of coffee sitting at the table.

"Back in Plaid. You know the occasional t-shirt can do you some good."

"You can lecture me later, I have to do my chores."

"I'll come."

"No, Lois." Clark knew he could get things done faster without Lois around. "I mean, you'd just get in the way."

"Oh it's not like I can't help. Milking cows, and feeding the chickens. It's not that hard Smallville."

"Well It's more than that, I have to mend the fence, and fix the posts. Make sure the silo is running, and take some hay out to the fields. Then I have to work on any of the tractor's that need fixing. It's a lot of work Lois."

"Okay fine. I'll stay here. Go on Old McDonald."

Clark used his super speed to finish his chores and spent the rest of the hour brooding in the barn. Lately all he thought about was Lois. Even with everyone else in his life, all he thought about was Lois. And he didn't know why, and he didn't even know that he was doing it most of the time. _I don't know why I bothered last night._

"_Clark! Clark!" Lois walked up the stairs to the barn loft. "Come one, lets go I figured out what we are going to do today. Clark wiped his hands on a small towel on the stair rails._

"_You know I was thinking we should take it easy today."_

"_If you just listen you'll learn that it's really not so bad."_

"_Now Lois, I've learned that nothing with you is as easy as it should be."_

"_All I want to do is go to Karaoke night at the Talon! Chloe wants to go too! And maybe we could come back here for a movie night. And I know you have to be dying to have at lest a little fun. Honestly there must be more to Clark Kent than frown-y faces and rock hard abs." _

"_I guess it wouldn't be too risky. Fine. We can have your karaoke at the Talon and movie night here. Just you me and Chloe."_

"_Deal! I have my collection of horror movies in my room."_

"_You mean MY room."_

"_Whatever don't be so possessive. It's going to be fun." Lois said happily and she turned around and almost danced down the stairs and out of the barn._

"_That's what you said last night." Clark looked at the empty stairs._


	5. He's an Enigma

"Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet.

I need a hero.

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night,

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight."

Lois and Chloe stood singing up on the stage. Clark was pleasantly amused, _They don't even know._

After the song was over Lois and Chloe came down to sit with Clark again. "Are you going up there Clark?" Chloe already knew he wasn't going to if he had anything to say about.

He laughed. "No. I'm having enough fun watching from here but thanks."

"Oh well I guess I should take your name off of that list." Lois said.

"What?" Clark was not happy, and hoping he'd heard Lois wrong.

"I said maybe I should take your name off of the list. I signed you up just after I signed up me and Chloe." Lois wore the same smile she had when she had ripped the shower curtain open earlier.

"Lois you didn't ." Chloe laughed, but Clark was still stunned.

"Up next, Clark Kent, Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy." The announcer spoke. Chloe couldn't contain herself and she burst out in a roar of laughter only Chloe could produce. And all Lois could do was smile brightly at Clark.

"You're looking a little like an angry villager right now, so why don't we put away the torch an pitch forks before you set me on fire with those baby blues." Lois joked.

"Lois, I'm going to kill you."

"Oh take it easy Smallville, no body cares anyway." Lois made Clark stand up and pushed him onto the stage.

Despite Clark's reluctance, the whole Talon had fun watching him.

"Okay now we can go home!" Lois jumped out of her seat and pulled Chloe up. "See that wasn't so bad was it Clark? But I think you should still to bailing Hay and milking cows."

"I still can't believe you did that back there Lois." Chloe looked at Clark amused.

"Well, somebody had to get the Brooding King to do something fun."

Chloe and Lois followed Clark to the Kent Farm for their night of Hollywood Horror. "That was a lot of fun, Lo. We should do this more often."

"It's been a good weekend I think, last night Clark and I went to this party, Clark says I got super drunk. I remember a few things from last night. Like how he carried my up and down the stairs. I threw up on his bed, that's embarrassing . He slept on the floor and every time during the night when I needed something he got up and helped me, never complaining or acting like he was obligated to do it. You know what I don't get, he can be so removed and introverted sometimes, and then sometimes he is so selfless and kind. How do people get that way? Especially when they are raised by the picture perfect, Kent Couple. "

"Well, you have to understand, Clark is a bit of an enigma. I've been trying to unravel the mystery that is Clark Kent for years now, and I think I might understand less about him now than I did in the beginning. He's like the town hero, and I'm pretty sure he's played savior for most of us at least once or twice. Then there's me and Lex., who fall into the line of fire almost on a daily basis, and somehow Clark is always around to save us. But he's never done it for the attention, or even the satisfaction. Clark saves people because it's who he is."

"Sounds too good to be true." Lois was one of those non-believers. But she couldn't help see Clark in a different light than other people.

"Well sometimes it is. Clark may save people all the time, but he has a tendency to hurt the people closest to him. Lana has been Clark's emotional volleyball. And I don't blame her for not trusting him likke she used to. There have been a couple of times when Clark has just gotten up and left. He did it last year, and again before Lionel's trial. Sometimes I think Clark has too much on his plate. I know he has a secret, but I just wish he could trust me. Out of everyone, I've always been here, and he can't even trust me. But I think he will someday. Or at least I hope he will." Chloe realized she could talk for hours about Clark and all of his riddles.

"You know what I say cuz? It's his loss."

The two cars reached the Kent Farm driveway and Clark hopped out of his truck and walked to the front door as Lois and Chloe followed. "I'll put on some popcorn. Chloe, make yourself at home."

"I'll go get my movies. I have them hidden somewhere in the bottom of all my junk." Lois ran up stairs.

"How was the party last night? Lois told me she was drunk. I'm sure that was entertaining." Chloe hoped on one of the chairs at the table.

"Do you even have to ask. I had to save Lois from a few drunks trying to feel her up. She is just a magnet for danger."

_And you just seem to always be there to save her. And me and everyone else. Chloe thought to herself._

"Then she was asking for coffee at 2 am, and then she ran upstairs and scattered her clothes on the stairs. She stole my shirt, puked on my bed and made me sit with her all night long. She's like a child, and mom said she can stay here as long as she likes. I guess she's not always so bad, she can be kind of funny, but I guess it's an acquired taste." Clark finished unsure of exactly how he felt about Lois.

"An have you acquired that taste, Clark? Chloe asked, she knew he had even if he denied it, she saw the way they looked at each other.

"Not exactly." Clark replied, "I mean I guess she isn't terrible, but She is defiantly a lot to handle. Especially drunk."

"Well Clark, you -"

"Hey I got them! I only do old scary movies. I have the original Halloween, The Exorcist, Amityville Horror, Nightmare on Elm St. and many more." Lois burst out as she reached the bottom of the stairs, looking between Clark and Chloe.

"What ever you want Lois, it's your choice.

"I want to watch the Omen!" Lois ran to the TV and put the movie on.

Clark and Chloe sat down on the couch, Chloe on the far left and Clark in the middle. Lois turned and saw that she would be sitting on Clark's right side.

"Great, let's make a Clark sandwich!" Lois said sarcastically. Clark rolled his eyes and decided to move to make things easier on everyone. " No don't get up Clark, just know if I feel a stray hand at any point I will chop it off without hesitating. Now where is the popcorn?" Chloe passed the popcorn to Lois across Clark's lap and Clark knew it would be better for everyone if he didn't even breathe in Lois' direction during the movie.

They sat through the first movie without interruption.

"I'm putting on Wolfman next!" Lois jumped up out of her seat to grab it from her pile of movies.

Clark chuckled behind her and said "The one from the like the 30"s?" Chloe gave him a warning glance, but it was too late. Lois turned around slowly. She wore a look on her face that a little girl, just hit by an ice cold water balloon, might have given to the overly flirty little boy that threw it at her. The look said "You son of a bitch." But Lois herself said nothing.

"What was that, Smallville? Did you just insult the Wolfman?" Lois was about to hit Clark, it was taking everything she had not to.

"No, Lois it's just, it's so old, I didn't know you liked those kinds of movies." Clark was cowering. He knew humans couldn't hurt him but if anyone of them ever could it would be Lois.

"Oh you mean the good kind? It may be old but it is still good."

"I wasn't saying that Lois, I just… Put the movie on, just drop it."

"I never 'drop it' I can hold a grudge forever, and I will get you back one day. Just wait."

"Okay, I hate to ruin this love fest but can we please just watch the movie now? You can kill each other when I'm gone." For once Chloe was glad she wasn't sitting between Lois and Clark.

The movie continued on until the end with a little bickering here and there. Lois only had to threaten to cut Clark's hand off once. He didn't bother trying to tell her that he wasn't trying to pull anything but that he was just looking for the remote, but he knew she wouldn't believe him.

"This was fun you guys. Maybe next weekend we can do this again. That is if you to are both still alive by then. See ya Lo." She hugged Lois and then Clark. " G' Night, Clark." May be it was just Chloe's investigative reporter senses that made her more aware of the truth, or maybe it was just the fact that she cared so deeply about Clark, but she couldn't help feeling like she was slowly losing every chance with Clark. Not because she hadn't tried, but because it just wasn't what Clark needed. But Chloe wondered in what twisted world could Clark need Lois more than her.

"Here Chloe, you almost forgot your jacket." Clark smiled at her.

"Thanks Clark."


	6. Friends can

"So, Smallville, this was not so bad was it?"

"No, Lois I guess it wasn't." Part of Clark had know since the morning that it wouldn't be so bad.

Lois smirked and stood up to take the empty popcorn bowl to the kitchen. "Hey, Clark? When did it start raining?"

"What?" Clark stood up and walked to the sink where Lois stood. "Lois, that's a little more than just rain. I better go find some flash lights. When It's raining this hard the power usually goes out." Clark walked to the closet and grabbed his Jacket. "Stay here I'll get some flashlights from the barn."

He walked outside through the rain, having to move at normal speed so not to make Lois suspicious. She was probably watching anyway. He shook his hair out once he stepped under the coverage of the barn roof. Clark walked up the barn stairs and looked around the clutter of his "Fortress of Solitude." He saw the small led lined box he kept his chunk of Kryptonite in. He stared at it, knowing no matter how hard he tried he would never see through it. He remembered what he was supposed to be doing, but didn't notice Lois sneaking up the stairs. He found two flash lights and started walking towards the stairs when the power went out.

There was a crash on the stairs. "Ouch! Son of A Bitch! Smallville!"

"Lois!" Clark turned on the flashlight and shined it on Lois. "I told you to stay in the house."

"Well you were taking forever and a day in here. I though the lightning might have frightened little Clarkie."

"Don't call me that." Clark answered offering his hand out to help Lois up.

"Fine, but I think I hurt my shoulder." Lois rubbed at her rotator cuff.

"I think it's fine." Clark put his hand on Lois' shoulder to feign any medical Knowledge, but he actually used his x-ray vision to look at the tissues and bones.

"Well thanks Dr. Kent."

"Come on Lois lets get you into the house." Clark gave Lois a flashlight and they began to walk down the stairs together. "Don't fall."

"Don't worry about me. I'm the polished city slicker and you're the bumbling farm boy remember."

"You're clichés are getting a little old Lois." Clark thought about turning off his flashlight for a minute, he imagined Lois tripping, and then he felt bad. He would sacrifice what little pride he had to start with just to keep Lois happy. Or at least content.

Lois stopped just before the barn door. "I don't want to go out there, I'm already soaked and I didn't bring my jacket." Lois was so high maintenance. Clark rolled his eyes and quickly removed his jacket which he handed to Lois.

"Take it Lois, I don't need it. It's not that far from here to the house anyway."

"Thanks Smallville." Lois smiled to herself in the dark_._

They slipped in the front door and Lois turned off her flash light. They both knew that they had to get out of their wet clothes. Lois because she would get sick, and Clark because Lois would wonder why he didn't get sick with all his wet clothes on. Lois turned her light back on when she heard a thump. Clark had walked into the bale and knocked over a vase of flowers but caught them just before it fell to the table. "Nice one. Do your lightning fast reflexes come and go? Because you never have them when we need them most." The light shined on Clark's bare muscular torso. "Would it kill you stay clothed for just one day? With all the time you spend naked, or half naked you would think you have something against clothes."

"The lights were off and I was just-"

"Planning to sneak up behind me barely clothed? You're a nice guy Clark, easy on the eyes too, I'm flattered, but not interested." Lois knew she was on Clark's nerves. She would be surprised if she ever did anything that didn't somehow get under his skin.

"That's not what I was going to do. I was going to take off my wet shirt and go upstairs to my room to change into something dry." Clark saw a look in Lois' eyes and instantly regretted mentioning his room. Lois gave Clark a warning glance then shot over to the stairs. She was determined to beat him to the room they both housed all of their possessions in. Clark knew he couldn't use his super speed, so he decided to be just a little faster than Lois. They found their separate ways to the stairs bumping in to couches and tables once or twice but Lois lost her footing halfway up the stairs.

"Jesus Christ, stairs are just not my thing today." Lois stood up using the rail for assistance.

"Here Lois let me help."

"Thanks but I've got it. Can you hand me your flash light."

"I thought you had yours." Clark was frustrated.

"No I came up here to fast, I wasn't thinking."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time would it now Lois?"

Lois couldn't see where Clark was but she started swinging any way. There was a loud crack and Lois hit Clarks jaw. "Holy crap, what was that! My hand hurts now Smallville. I tried to hit you and I wound up hitting the wall!" Clark let her believe that. "If these lights were on I would kick your ass."

"Look I'm sorry, but we are never going to get up these stairs if you keep trying to kill me."

"Oh I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of me killing you. I'd just leave you with a couple broken bones and a damaged pride ."

"That's great, but I think it can wait until morning."

"Fine. Give me your hand, if it's the only way to make it out of here alive. Don't try to take advantage and cock a feel while you're at it either." Clark search for Lois' hand in the dark and it roamed blindly until he finally found it and grasped it gently.

Lois couldn't help thinking how warm Clark's hand was. She bumped in to his chest when she almost fell backwards but he caught her like he always has. They reached the top of the stairs and felt their ways separately along the wall to get to Clark's room.

"I'm just gonna get a shirt." Clark found his way to his closet and grasped at anything that felt like it could be his. He already knew his clothes was pushed off to the sides so he finished his work more quickly than he expected.

"Don't forget pants either. There are only so many times you can see someone naked and not be used to it."

"I was going gat pants too, I think you are just stuck on seeing me naked."

"You wish. It's not like you're the first guy I've seen au natural." Lois thought about that for a minute. _Not exactly the best thing to admit._ Lois found her composure.

"Clark?"

There was no reply. She undressed and grabbed anything she could that was dry. She thought about wearing one of Clark's shirts. She held it in one hand and a shirt of her own in the other, fingers roaming over both to find the texture she preferred at the moment. She decided to wear Clark's. His shirts were like blankets so large and soft and warm, kind of like Clark. Lois thought she heard someone breathing for a minute. She looked around to see if someone had been lurking before she and Clark had even gotten there. _It's just those horror movies catching up with you. _She realized it might be Clark too. _He wouldn't' be able to see me anyway. Even if he could it would be no more than I've seen of him. Maybe I am stuck on a naked Clark Kent. _She couldn't help but think that Clark's arm would have been more warm and more comfortable than anything else right now. He was a friend, and you could do that with a friend. You could sleep on a friends shoulder. You could fight with a friend. You could depend on a friend to hold your hair when you're drunk. You could have a movie night with a friend. You could make empty threats with a friend. You could make flirty comments with a friend, but only if they knew how to take them and then toss them out.

But every flirty comment Clark used with Lois she couldn't throw away. She kept them in her pocket, and when she was alone and no one was looking she would take them out and smile at them. Clark was a friend. But Lois was starting to realize that their friendship had to stay that way. She would not call to Clark to ask him to lay with her and keep her warm like she could do with any other friend. Clark was not just any friend. He was Clark.

Lois went to sleep thinking about Clark. And when the power came back on at 3 am Clark walked upstairs to check on Lois. She slept spread wide across the bed taking up as much room as possible, but her body positioned more to the left side. He saw that she was wearing his shirt again. But he didn't mind. She looked kind of cute in her annoying Lois way. The feeling Clark had for Lois were strange to him. He Didn't know what words he could use to explain them, but he knew he hadn't felt them before. He wanted to brush her hair back or just touch her for a minute. He wanted to feel his skin jump against his will and he wanted to know if hers did the same thing. He settled for a sigh.

Clark left the room and went back downstairs to sleep on the couch. That was only if he could stop thinking about Lois.

"Lois, Clark! We're home!" Jonathan hollered as he carried in some of the bags from his and Martha's trip to the city.

Clark woke up and picked himself up off of the couch. He threw on his shirt and helped his parents bring in the rest of their things.

"Thank you honey." Martha told Clark right before she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Did you and Lois eat all of the leftovers I had for you in the fridge?"

"Yeah thanks Mom."

"How did everything go with Lois this weekend? I see the house isn't completely destroyed so it must not have been that bad. Of course I haven't been upstairs yet."

"It was great Mom."

"I'm glad." She smiled and then walked up the stairs towards her and Jonathan's bedroom.

Jonathan walked in and Asked Clark "How was your weekend with Lois?"

Just then Lois came walking down the stairs wearing the shortest pair of shorts in the world cover by the same shirt of Clarks she wore when she went to sleep.

Clark looked at Jonathans quizzical face and smiled nervously.

"It was great, Dad."


End file.
